


A Year

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [8]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Year

“Calling an Uber for my sister, do we get one?” Nat mumbled to Dean later that night. Or morning now. 

"We all going back to the bunker?" Dean asked.

“I think so. Those rooms sound proof?” She flirted as she typed on her phone. 

He licked his lips. “They sure are.” He promised. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

She giggled. “Then I’m sure we don’t have to get separate rides home.” She put her phone away once the ride was ordered.

He grinned. “Can’t wait til that gets here then.” 

“I can take some individuals home.” Cas spoke, scaring both of them. "I'm sorry." He said simply. "would you like me to bring Steve home, at least?"

“Yeah man. Do that.” Dean told him. His hands gripped Nat's hips. "Maybe Wade and Y/N, too?"

“Of course. And your brother seems to have gone already.” Cas nodded. “As well as Tony.” He noted, looking around. "I shall see you later."

“Later.” Nat waved, too distracted. Turning in Dean's arms, she nipped at his jaw.

“Yeah, we don’t want to see that.” Steve gently told Cas as he tugged him away. “Now to find Y/N.” He looked around, wondering where you'd gone.

Cas thought for a moment. “Ah, perhaps we shall give them a few more minutes. Her aura is occupied at the moment.” He glanced at Steve, who blushed, nodding. “Shall we take a walk outside?” He smiled. "Enjoy some semi-fresh air?"

“I’d like that. I’m running a little hot.” He pulled his shirt away from him and followed the angel. "Thank you for keeping me company tonight." He smiled. "It helped. Y/N asked me to go on a trip with her, too."

“I’m glad I could help.” He smiled. “And on her travels?” He asked. 

Steve nodded. "For a year." He explained what you had said, actually considering it.

“That is a long time for humans.” Cas smiled. “And you said yes?”

Steve shook his head. “I’m thinking about it.” He shrugged. “Like you said, that’s a long time.”

“It would be filled with enjoyment I’m sure.” Cas leaned against the wall near him. “But, you are a ‘superhero’, are you not? Would you still be able to do that?”

Steve shrugged. “I’d have to cut back for sure. Take a break in a way.” He had been on the go since not long after he woke up, after all. “I’m sure that if I’m really needed, they’d send the Quinjet for me.”

Cas figured it was a form of transportation and nodded. “Yes. Saving lives does not tend to be something to take a break from though I have taken breaks myself.” He admitted. “Perhaps I could offer my assistance, as well.” He looked up at the tall man. “I could transport you when needed.” He offered. “I am sure that would save valuable time when you are needed.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Cas. You’re a busy guy.” Steve smiled anyway. “You do a lot to help Sam and Dean, after all.” He shook his head. “But, thank you.”

“Of course. You are someone I would do a lot for as well.” He smiled. “I shall go look for the other two, so we can get back to the bunker, if you’d like.”

Steve gently grabbed his wrist. “Can I hug you first? As a thanks?” His voice was soft. He didn’t want to weird the angel out.

Cas tilted his head. “I’d enjoy that. Hugs do not come often.” He thought over the years with the Winchesters. While when he did receive them, they meant that much more.

Steve beamed and wrapped him up instantly. “I’m glad I met you.” 

You came out and clapped. “I ship it! Whether it’s friendship or more. You two are so cute.” You grinned before leaning on Wade.

Wade held your waist close. “I agree. I’d make fan art for you two!” He grinned to himself. 

Steve blushed and pulled away, hand going to his hair. “Anyways, are you two ready to head back?” He asked after he cleared his throat.

“Ready!” Wade punched the air. “Let’s travel by angel!” He was beyond excited. This has never even entered his thought process before, and it was now too 5 bucket list material. 

Cas chuckled. “Dean says it makes him a bit dizzy so be prepared.” He spoke before the four of you were back in the bunker. 

“Wee!” Wade squeaked. 

“Oh.” Steve sat down quickly. He leaned his elbows on his knees. "That's somewhat unpleasant."

“Oh no. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.” Wade said sadly. 

“Steve?” Cas asked as you rubbed his back. “Will you be alright?” He asked, slightly worried.

“Yeah, just probably a combination of the mead and a new experience.” He mumbled. 

“I’ll get water!” You rushed off. What else could possibly help him? It wasn’t like there was a manual on this.

Cas sat by him, resuming your back rub. “I can heal you? Or would you like help to your room?”

“Room sounds good.” He leaded into Cas. “Sorry I’m too heavy to move.” He was shocked when Cas lifted him easily. “Or...not?”

Cas smiled softly. “You underestimate my strength. My true form is much larger than you.” He chuckled. "You are not too heavy for me."

“I’ve never been carried.” Steve said in awe. “It’s so different.” He was completely taken aback by someone being able to carry him. 

“Awe, it’s so cute!” Wade sighed. “Old love.” He placed a hand on his chest. 

You came back with your water but watched the men in surprise. “Geez Cas, what do you lift?” You stared. “He’s a full grown dude with muscles that would scare almost anyone!” You blinked. “Like...wow. I know who to call if I ever need furniture moved.” You half joked.

“Again, my being is much bigger than humans.” Cas chuckled, enjoying everyone’s surprise. “I’ll carry anyone anytime.” 

Steve just stared at him. “Wow.” He breathed, not able to really think of much else to say.

Cas smiled at him as he took him to his room and gently let him down. “Would you like me to help you get some sleep?” He offered, knowing that might help. “It is nearly 4 in the morning. And I have a feeling both couples will be...not sleeping.”

Steve blinked out of his mini trance. “I take it you don’t sleep?” He asked, wanting to learn everything he could about Cas. Not only was it very interesting, but he cared to learn about his new friend.

“No, I don’t. I observe and watch over what I can.” He reached up to put Steve to sleep. “Do you wish for me to?” He would not do so without his consent. 

“I think I’m okay. Thanks, Cas.” He gave him a sleepy smile. “Tell me about angels?” He patted the bed next to him. 

Cas smiled softly and sat next to him, removing his coat once more. “Well you have a head start with your schooling, but I’ll start from the beginning…” 

* * *

“Did we just see Captain America and an angel fall in lurve?” Wade asked, looking at you. “Because I think we so did. That’s totally fanfic worthy.”

You nodded quickly. “It was so perfect. Cas is small but that lift! Magical.” You agreed. “I’m sorry, but I’m not attempting to lift you. I’d like to think I’m strong, but I’m not that strong.” You teased.

“Same here, sweet thing. I’m weak as shit.” He tugged your hand towards your room. “I am a pro-snuggler, though.” He said proudly. “I will cuddle the fuck out of you!” 

“I can live with that.” You laughed. “Can’t wait to get out of this dress.” You stopped to slip off your heels. “And you out of that suit.” You smiled at him. “I mean, only if you wanna.” You added, not wanting him to feel pressured to feel okay around you.

“If I wanna? I’ve been waiting for skin on skin all day!” He said excitedly. “If I would have had that remote from Click, I would have used it to fast forward to getting you in your bed.” He shrugged as you reached your door. “Even if it’s rated PG.” He noted, making you giggle.

“Depends.” You shrugged with a playful smile. “Let’s see how I’m feeling once I’m done being confined by this skin tight piece of clothing.”

“Me, too.” He huffed, nearly tearing off his suit. “Ah, air.” He sighed once it was draped over a chair in your room.

You giggled and did the same, going to wash your face quickly. There was no way you’d be crawling into bed with make up on your face. 

Wade stretched and sat on your bed, hoping he wasn’t overstepping. When you came back in, he nearly fell off the bed. “How is it you’re hotter like this?!” He gasped. 

You did a twirl. “You’re sweet talking.” You smiled. Crawling up the bed, you leaned against him.

“I’m truth talking.” He kissed your cheek. “I’d have fallen over if I wasn’t sitting.” He blushed, not that you could tell. "And I'm not sober. So there's less filter than usual."

“Good. I don’t mind that. Mind turning off the light?” You got up to get under the covers. "I want Wade cuddles."

“I’m literally so excited.” He rushed to turn off the lights. On his way back, he tripped over his own feet, laughing at himself.

“Don’t hurt yourself!” You giggled. 

Once he was back in bed, you cuddled up close to him. “Mm. Warm.” He mumbled. "Glad I met you."

“Glad I met you, too, cutie.” You kissed his chest and shut your eyes. Leaving your party, you had wanted nothing more than to come back here and ride him like there was no tomorrow. But now, you were perfectly content like this. The two of you were on a fast path to sleep for now. 

You were out before Wade, and there was a small smile on his face. "wow."


End file.
